


I Was Never Mad At You

by WaitingForMy



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForMy/pseuds/WaitingForMy
Summary: So a bunch of characters were cut from the show, and everyone is writing about it. This is a conversation between Purse and Electra via text message.





	I Was Never Mad At You

**Author's Note:**

> Electra on the right, Purse on the left.

**5/12/18 9:02 AM**

* * *

I told you I don’t like you going out with engines other than me.

I don’t like going out with engines other than you, Master. <3

It’s a short trip, and the pay is good. I’ll be back by dinner.

 

**9:23 AM**

* * *

Please don’t be mad, Master.

 

**9:29 AM**

* * *

 We’re leaving now. I’ll talk to you soon.

 

**12:05 PM**

* * *

Wrench heard there was a big crash out that way. Did you see it?

 

**12:18 PM**

* * *

 Can you just say something? Joule’s kind of hysterical.

 

**12:30 PM**

* * *

 Don’t fucking do this to me, Purse.

I’m sorry I didn’t respond to you earlier. There. You happy?

Purse

P

U

R

S

E

For Starlight’s sake

[CALL FAILED]

You can be a real pain sometimes, you know that?

 

**1:02 PM**

* * *

 Are you okay?

[CALL FAILED]

[CALL FAILED]

Why aren’t you answering me?

I swear to Starlight, you are in so much trouble when you get back here.

 

**2:02 PM**

* * *

 Control just called me

Purse no

Please say something

[CALL FAILED]

[CALL FAILED]

[CALL FAILED]

Don’t

FUCK

I will do anything

Don’t do this don’t do this don’t do this

 

**5/13/18 1:16 AM**

* * *

 None of us can sleep.

We need you here.

Come back.

 

**5/14/18 11:54 AM**

* * *

 I miss you.

We all do.

We love you so much.

 

**5/15/18 11:12 PM**

* * *

 Goodnight. We love you.

 

**5/18/18 1:11 PM**

* * *

 They paid me today.

It’s twice what they promised you.

Was it fucking worth it, Purse?

 

**5/19/18 12:03 AM**

* * *

 Goodnight. We love you.

 

**11:22 PM**

* * *

 Goodnight. We love you.

 

**5/21/18 12:12 AM**

* * *

 Goodnight. We love you.

 

**5/22/18 3:04 PM**

* * *

 Fuck this.

Fuck everything.

 

**5/31/18 5:47 AM**

* * *

 I love you.

Everytime I see your name on here I just can’t

 

**6/4/18 7:58 PM**

* * *

 I want to tell you goodbye but I just can’t

 

**11:30 PM**

* * *

 Goodnight.

Love you.

So much.

 

**7/7/18 12:02 PM**

* * *

 [CALL FAILED]

 

**5/12/19 12:21 PM**

* * *

 I was never mad at you.

The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have received this message in error, please check the number and try again.


End file.
